


Cold Pups

by DeckofDragons



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Birth, Cold, Gen, Mpreg, Nice Wolf Slim, Past Character Death, semi-graphic birth, skelepreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeckofDragons/pseuds/DeckofDragons
Summary: Slim's den got snowed in right when he's about to have puppies. Blueberry finds him.





	Cold Pups

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from someone on Tumblr.

Slim pulled the blanket tighter around himself as he shivered, pulling his tail in too. Of all the times for the blizzard of the century to hit and knock the barrier protecting his den from the weather down, why’d it have to be now? There was snow _all_ over the entrance floor, it’d take weeks to clean it all up and it was _freezing_!

Under normal circumstances he’d teleport out and do a bunch more teleport hops to get the stuff to fix it. But he couldn’t teleport even once with the puppies needing so much magic from him let alone multiple times in a row.

That left him in a pretty bad spot though because he couldn’t give birth in the cold like this, the puppies would freeze to death for sure. Meaning he should leave his den and search for shelter elsewhere for the time being. But he lived in a cave in the middle of the forest, shelter was at least a thirty-minute walk away. Which would’ve been completely fine even if it was a bit uncomfortable in this cold, if he wasn’t nine months pregnant with five puppies. But he didn’t really have much of a choice since fixing the den up would take a while even if he wasn’t pregnant, the fact that he was would only make it harder and therefore take longer.

So, with a whimper and missing his deceased mate more than ever before –  he never would’ve thought that was even _possible_ – he slipped off his once warm, safe bed. Even with his big thick coat on and wrapped tightly in a thick blanket he was still shivering. This couldn’t be good for the puppies and they certainly didn’t seem happy about it. Or what if how much they were moving was a sign he was going to go into labor soon as in a matter of hours… hopefully not, now would be a _very_ bad time for it.

He headed for the entrance and was relieved to see that even though plenty of snow had made its way through, the entrance facing leeward meant there wasn’t enough to have made it impassable. There was however enough to have made a mess of the entrance way. Nothing he could do about it now though. He had to find proper shelter before worrying about anything else.

***

The snow crunched under Blueberry’s boots as he walked along the path. The biggest blizzard of year, perhaps the century – certainly the biggest blizzard Blueberry had ever seen – had hit last night so it was fresh and crisp. Which was what made it nice to walk through even if it was still dreadfully cold.

He was allowed to enjoy the cold and snow, even if other people thought he was weird for doing so. And the quiet left by everyone else’s absence was nice. And no matter how cold he couldn’t forgo his daily walk through the woods by his house unless it was literally blizzarding right now, which it wasn’t. When he got home though he’d cuddle up in a warm blanket and make himself some nice hot cocoa with a bunch of baby marshmallows. He could almost even already smell it.

“Heyo.”

Blueberry snapped around to see a monster had stumbled out of the woods an onto the trail behind him. He was a tall skeleton monster with light grey wolf ears and a tooth missing, replaced by a gold replica. He was hunched over as if exhausted or in pain and was wrapped up tightly in a thick blanket that hung around him like a dress, ending a little above his feet.

“Hi,” Blueberry said with a smile, taking a step back just in case. Though the other monster didn’t look the least bit dangerous with how miserable he appeared to be. “I’m Blueberry.” Introductions should put them on friendlier terms, making it less dangerous for both of them.

“Uh… I’m Slim. I hate to ask but… I think I need help.” He looked ill. Was it possible for a skeleton to be unnaturally pale? It could of course be a trap but… how likely was that? If someone were waiting in the woods to grab someone they wouldn’t do it when it was below freezing out.

“With what?” Blueberry took a step closer in case Slim collapsed as he didn’t look super steady on his feet, he was even holding onto a tree for support now.

“I think I might be in…” He cut off with a pained grunt as he doubled over.

“Oh my gosh, are you okay?” Blueberry went closer, ready to catch him should he collapse.

“No, not really,” Slim said after several long seconds, panting as the pain seemed to dissipate. “That uh… was the worst one yet. I’m now almost a hundred percent certain that I’m giving birth. So, you uh… think ya can help? It’s _cool_ if ya don’t, I’ll figure something else but uh… I’d really super-duper appreciate it.” He grinned nervously.

Now that Blueberry was taking a closer look, he could see that Slim _was_ heavily pregnant. He’d missed it at first because of how thick the blanket wrapped around him was. “Oh gosh, what do I do? Where’s your partner?” Whoever the father was should be here anyway.

A look of an entirely different sort of pain clouded Slim’s features. “Dead… my… partner’s dead. I don’t… wanna talk ‘bout it. The puppies are… all I have left him, please they’ll… freeze to death out here.”

Why was he out here when he was so close to giving birth? He should be in bed resting. But… now wasn’t the time to worry about that. Slim doubled over in pain again, one hand pressed to his belly, the other clutching at the tree. This contraction lasted a second or two longer than the previous one before his body relaxed again, leaving him panting.

“Okay uh… my place is about a ten-minute walk from here, we live on the edge of the forest,” Blueberry said, shifting his weight form foot to foot as he tried not to panic. He didn’t know anything about child birth, what was he supposed to do? He hadn’t even brought his cell phone so he couldn’t call for help. “You think you can make that?”

“I can try.”

“Come on, it’s this way.” Blueberry took his hand and started leading him back the way he’d come. If Slim wasn’t so much taller than him he’d just pick him up and carry him there.

It wasn’t long before Slim was grunting in pain again, leaning heavily on Blueberry as he clutched a hand to his belly. This one seemed to last even longer than the previous. “I think… my water broke,” he said once his body relaxed.

“Uh… is that a bad thing?” Blueberry had no way of knowing. He’d heard the phrase in a few movies and things but never in a context where he could grasp quite what it meant other than that the baby was coming which he’d already known in this case.

“Right now it is.”

“Let’s keep going then.” There was nothing else they could do.

It didn’t take long before it became obvious that this wasn’t going to be a ten-minute walk after all. At this pace it’d probably be more like half an hour if not more. And each contraction seemed to last a second or two longer and they might’ve been getting closer together, slowing them down even more.

“How long does it take for babies, or I guess puppies in this case, to be born?” Blueberry asked. It would _not_ be good if they were born in the freezing cold like this.

“Uh… I don’t know.” Slim at least had the intelligence to sound embarrassed by his lack of knowledge. He _should_ know, he’d had however many months he’d been pregnant for to look it up and do the appropriate research on it so he could be ready for this day. If he wasn’t in labor Blueberry would be tempted to scold him for that.

“Is it safe for you to be walking or should I try to run ahead and get something to drag you on?”

“Uh… I don’t know.”

“You’ve had how long to prepare for this and you really don’t know?”

Slim shrugged. “Uh… I never thought to find out or whatever.”

“Okay, we’ll keep walking for now but if you feel like you can’t anymore or like the puppies are coming _right_ this very second, tell me and we’ll stop and figure something else out.” They did have a sled in the garage that he could run and get if it became necessary.

They kept going. The contractions came closer and closer together and got longer each time. Blueberry did his best to be encouraging and keep Slim moving. It seemed to work too as Slim slowly trudged forward, only stopping when a contraction hit, shivering or perhaps trembling the whole while.

“I need to push,” Slim said when they were maybe ten-minutes away – in truth this time – from the edge of the forest and Blueberry’s house.

“Now’s probably not the time for it.” Every instinct in Blueberry’s body was tell him to run and get help but was that the right thing to do? Was it okay to leave Slim like that?

“I know but I need to.” Slim grimaced, bracing for another contraction. When it hit he still somehow managed to say upright even though by the sound he made it was clear this one hurt more than the previous ones had. It was _long_ too. He came out of it panting and groaning.

“You’re doing great,” Blueberry said. “We’re almost there, just a little bit further.”

Slim nodded. But they’d only trudged forward another five or six steps before he doubled over with another contraction. It was another horrible one that had Blueberry wincing with sympathy and he didn’t even know Slim.

“You… want me to get go the sled and drag you the rest of the way?” Blueberry asked. Surely it was unfair to except a person in labor to be walking anywhere especially in the cold. And it couldn’t be healthy.

“Nah, I’m fine. I think I can make it,” Slim replied, sounding confident. Well, he seemed to be doing all right, he wasn’t screaming the way all the people Blueberry had seen giving birth in TV and movies did, so he was probably okay.

The going was even slower now but despite everything, Slim kept trudging forward, not complaining about any of it. Blueberry kept holding his hand and offering what support he could. Whether or not it helped Slim he wasn’t sure but he _had_ to do something so it helped him at least.

By some miracle they eventually made it to the edge of the woods, something Blueberry didn’t realize until they were stepping out into proper sunlight. It offered little physical warmth but seemed to warm Blueberry’s soul nonetheless. They were almost there.

“You see that house right there?” Blueberry pointed to the small blue one that was a short distance away. “That’s my house, we’re almost there.”

“Good,” Slim breathed out as he continued moving forward, one hand on his belly over the blanket – now sagging around his shoulders because he wasn’t holding it up properly, revealing that he was wearing a fluffy coat underneath – the other on Blueberry’s shoulder.

It seemed to take _hours_ before they reached the house and the front door. An illusion but no less stressful for that.

Blueberry’s hands shook so bad he nearly dropped his key as he unlocked the door to let them in, his winter gloves didn’t help. But he got it and opened the door, sighing in relief as he stepped into warmth at last.

“Okay uh… you sit on the couch, I’ll call an ambulance,” he said, closing the door behind Slim. That’s what one was supposed to do in this situation, right?

“Yeah, okay, whatever ya think’s best,” Slim said as he walked over to lower himself onto the couch. He groaned as he shifted to lie down.

Blueberry ran to the kitchen. Should he go upstairs and wake Stretch to tell him what was going on? Given the time he probably wouldn’t wake up for another hour or two – or even longer because he was maybe the laziest person on the planet – so it was probably fine. So, Blueberry went straight to the phone.

He dialed and quickly told the dispatcher about the situation, requesting an ambulance. The conversation lasted maybe a minute or two at most before he hung up and was allowed to run back into the living room to check on Slim.

Slim had shifted position to sit up more, holding himself up with his hands on the armrest as his legs were presumably still laid out across the couch. His face was scrunched up, his ears pressed back, but he was silent.

“Are you okay?” Blueberry asked.

Slim grunted in response which wasn’t an answer at all. He relaxed after a few seconds and Blueberry opened his mouth to ask again but was cut off by the sound of a puppy whining. Where… right, yeah. He walked closer to look over the back of the couch to see that Slim had removed his pants so he could give birth on the couch, with one leg hanging off.

The puppy was small and cute, its ears folded up to its skull, its tail tiny. And it was covered burnt orange ecto-fluid that was soaking into the couch – mildly annoying but it’s not like Slim had any other options right now. He was inside and that’s all that really mattered.

“Ya got a towel or something?” Slim said, sounding surprisingly casual as he scooped the puppy up to cradle in his arms. It kept making soft whining noises, exactly like a ‘normal’ puppy.

“Yeah, give me a sec.” Blueberry turned and ran up the stairs to the towel closest. He pulled out a large stack of the softest towels and ran back downstairs.

The view from halfway down the stairs unfortunately gave him a far too clear view of the next puppy’s head pushing out of Slim’s magic. The miracle of life was really quite gross sometimes, Blueberry would’ve been just fine going his whole life not seeing that.

He stumbled over to stand by the back of the couch again. “Here,” he said, placing the stack of towels by Slim’s head. He pulled the one off the top and handed it Slim, being careful not to look at his lower half again lest he see something else that made him feel sick.

Slim wrapped the puppy in the towel and handed it up to Blueberry so could pick up the next one and wrap it in a towel too.

“What am I supposed to do with this?” Blueberry asked. The puppy was so small and delicate, what if he dropped it? He’d never held a baby before, let alone a newborn. Was he even holding it right?

“Just hold them for a bit and place them somewhere,” Slim said, his voice strained but not nearly as much as Blueberry would’ve expected given the situation. “I got three more.”

That was too many. How was Blueberry supposed to find a place to put that many? “All right, okay,” he said with a forced smile. Now wasn’t the time panic and Slim clearly wasn’t.

Blueberry carried the now sleeping puppy over to the armchair and after making sure the towel was securely wrapped around it, placed on the seat. It was the only other soft place in the room and the large armrests should stop it from rolling off. This was clearly a rather quick process so he didn’t have time to find a better solution.

As if on que when Blueberry turned back around to face Slim again, he grunting, his face scrunched up with the pain of a contraction and the effort of pushing. Blueberry _quickly_ turned his head to the side, even closing his eyes to make sure he didn’t see anything he didn’t want to see.

A short while later the cry of another puppy filled the room. Blueberry approached the couch, holding out his arms to accept the puppy in Slim’s arm so he could take care of the next one. Blueberry placed that one next to the first one and then did the same with the third one not long after until…

“’Kay, that’s all of them,” Slim said, tired by satisfied. “Thanks for the help and stuff, I appreciate it.”

“It’s uh… no problem,” Blueberry said, holding the fourth puppy – Slim held the fifth. “I guess it was a bit of the waste to call the ambulance huh?”

As if summoned by its mere mention, the sound of the ambulance siren finally came from outside.

“Wow, just in time,” Slim said with a chuckle.

“Well, they can at least make sure you’re okay and stuff, right?”

Slim hummed his agreement as Blueberry placed the fourth puppy next the other three before going to answer the door.

The paramedics after doing a routine check up on Slim and puppies, declaring that they were all fine, offered to give him a ride to the hospital to recover anyway. Knowing that would cost a fair bit of money, Blueberry offered that he stay here for now if he wanted to. After double checking to make sure it was okay, Slim agreed to do so.

“Sorry ‘bout the couch,” Slim said shortly after the paramedics left. He’d put his pants back on and had scooched to the other end of the couch away from the wet spot his birthing fluids had made. “I’ll uh… clean up if ya like when I’m done with this.” He was breast feeding – Blueberry was being careful not to look even though he hadn’t asked for privacy or anything.

“No, it’s fine, I can do it.” Blueberry would never ask someone who’d literally just given birth to do any sort of house work. “Once you’re… done with that, you can get cleaned up in the shower upstairs. Where do you live by the way? I can take you home in the car later too.”

“A den in the forest, it’s a bit uh… snow- _den_ right now though ‘cause of the blizzard. Which is why I had to leave and then… I went into labor and stuff.” That explained that.

“Well, you can stay in the guest room if you like.” It’s not like Blueberry could send him back in this cold especially with the newborn pups.

“Thank you, I’d have been screwed without ya, so thanks. I uh… don’t think I can ever repay ya for all this.”

“Don’t worry about it, I’m glad I could help.” Blueberry smiled at him. “And making new friends is always fun.”

“Yeah, I ‘spose so.”


End file.
